Jebstenian state election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Dave Herijanto | Fred Adras | Lisa Chun |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 December 2069 | 15 February 2067 | 11 December 2067 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 34 seats, 44.23% | 21 seats, 27.97% | 9 seats, 11.48% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 28 | 22 | 12 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 6 | 1 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,389,797 | 1,094,310 | 559,514 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.11% | 29.22% | 14.94% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 7.12% | 1.25% | 3.46% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Peter Auckland | Louise De Venuto | Jessie Klaiver |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Reform | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 July 2065 | 19 May 2069 | 27 February 2064 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 6.11% | 4 seats, 4.44% | 2 seats, 2.37% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 6 | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 279,382 | 140,440 | 98,121 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.46% | 3.75% | 2.62% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.35% | 0.69% | 0.25% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Jebstenian Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Strongest party by LGA |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (36):' }| } | }} United (28) }| } | }} Mojang (6) }| } | }} Greens (2) Supported by (3): }| } | }} Reform (3) Opposition (36): }| } | }} Conservative (22) }| } | }} Liberal (12) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (2) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Dave Herijanto United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Dave Herijanto United |} A state election was held on Saturday, 8 February 2070 to elect the members of the 29th Parliament of Jebsten. The incumbent second-term centre-left National United Party government, led by newly appointed Premier Dave Herijanto, defeated the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Fred Adras, with a reduced plurality, and formed a minority coalition government with the Mojang Democratic Party and the Craftian Greens, with the support of the Craftian Reform Party. Results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,389,797 | align="right"|37.11 | | align="right"| 7.12 | align="right"|28 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,094,310 | align="right"|29.22 | | align="right"| 1.25 | align="right"|22 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|559,514 | align="right"|14.94 | | align="right"| 3.46 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|279,382 | align="right"|7.46 | | align="right"| 1.35 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|140,440 | align="right"|3.75 | | align="right"| 0.69 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|98,121 | align="right"|2.62 | | align="right"| 0.25 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|87,260 | align="right"|2.33 | | align="right"| 0.50 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|96,248 | align="right"|2.57 | | align="right"| 0.90 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|3,745,073 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Graphical summary